Flatbed trucks use either chains or winch straps to secure the loads they carry. A typical truck driver makes multiple deliveries per day, and each delivery stop requires the driver to loosen and then secure a minimum of either two straps or chains. Chains are used for only some loads, as they can cause damage to the loads themselves, and in those cases, flat woven straps are used in lieu of chains. Therefore, most flatbed drivers carry both chains and winch straps to be prepared for whatever load they may have.
If winch straps are used, a truck winch, typically configured as a self-locking winch, and a winch tensioning bar are necessary for tightening and loosening the straps. The bar is a simple metal rod with a winch coupling end designed to be inserted into one of the many holes in the bar receiving part of the winch. Some embodiments of the tensioning bar include an angled winch coupling end, as this tends to make the bar easier to use. A typical bar is model 30370 manufactured by the Kinedyne Corporation, the bar being 35 inches long and weighing about 5.2 lbs, and featuring an angled winch coupling end. In use, a user stands perpendicular to the truck body and to the winch, and parallel to the length of the bar, with both hands on the bar, and by pumping up and down on the bar, the winch is engaged and the strap is tightened. To loosen the strap, the winch coupling end is inserted into the winch, and by applying firm downward pressure on the tensioning bar, the winch lock can be disengaged, allowing the winch to free-wheel and loosen the strap. Regardless of the tensioning bar design, the bars are designed to only be used in a position angled downward from the bar receiving end of the winch, which serves as the pivot point. Given the design of the bar, the user is forced stand to the side and push down with both hands, causing the user's body to unevenly exert force on the bar, which can result in injury to the back or neck. The inventor himself has actually incurred two herniated discs in his neck as a result of pushing down on this bar due to the awkward position required by the bar design.
What is needed is an assist device that allows a user to evenly apply force to the tensioning bar by standing at the end of the bar, facing the truck and the winch, and allowing the user the option of engaging the bar using either his hands or a foot.